


A Brief Piece of History

by wisia



Series: Dangerous Upgrades [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon loves history in the form of Tim Drake, and if he can get himself a piece of history that would be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Piece of History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stolidity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stolidity).



> I’m going to kill three birds with one stone. I’m combining prompts, so this fic is longer, about 1,100K words long. So that take cares of two October prompt days. And then this is also for stolidity because yay! Happy birthday, dear. I don’t know when I’ll get the sequel up for Dangerous Upgrades, but I thought I’ll give you this at least. How Tim and Kon finally get their first kiss/sort of get together in that verse. :) Enjoy and have the bestest of birthdays dear.

Kon loves history or a piece of history if you want to be clear about it. Actually, make that literal. Kon was literally in love with a piece of living history and wasn’t that a trip? That Kon could bag—okay, he didn’t have Tim just yet—but that Kon could love history so much? He hated it back at the academy, all the readings and the assignments, but this was Tim Drake. And Tim Drake was a fine piece of history if you caught Kon’s drift. It really was a good thing that the guy wasn’t an evil AI like they all originally thought. But…Kon wasn’t sure he was in love with history anymore. At least not right now.

“You want to what?” Kon asked and looked skeptically at the rows of trains speeding on invisible hover lines below them. Each train was fast, changing from station to station in a matter of seconds.

“We,” Tim emphasized, “are going to jump down there.”

He was way too entirely amused as he pointed down at the trains. Kon could hear the trains gliding through in crackles of electricity and how all the little itty bitty machinery worked to allow the train smooth travelling. It made him want to hit himself for having enhanced hearing. Instead, Kon swallowed hard and stared at Tim.

“Why?” Kon asked as mildly as he could. “Do you want me to jump down there? Where we can be killed? Are you out of your mind?!”

Tim wasn’t impressed, and Kon could admit he was feeling a little bit hysterical at the sight of the trains continuing their own little thing as they stood above them.

“Kon,” and there was that tone that made Kon a little weak in the knees. “Shut up. I’m trying to share something important with you.”

“Yeah,” Kon said. “By telling me to jump onto the tracks! Again. Are you out of your freaking mind? Are you sure that Ra’s didn’t leave some kind of brain damaging virus or program in your head?”

He reached for Tim, TTK already feeling through the strands of Tim’s hair for any defects. Tim pushed him. Kon’s eyes widened as he fell. That was totally not cool.

“You know,” Kon informed Tim when he managed to float himself back to Tim’s level. “I can fly.”

“Good,” Tim retorted. “You won’t die then.”

“So you admit we’re going to die then?”

Tim gave him a flat look. “Kon, we’re not jumping onto the tracks. We’re jumping onto the trains themselves. On the roof.”

Kon didn’t really have an answer to that.

“But still,” he said, fumbling for words. Tim arched an eyebrow at him.

“Just follow me,” Tim said and before Kon could blink Tim was off.

“Tim!” Kon looked down frantically, hoping that Tim didn’t die. They would all kill him. Cassie and Bart would kill him for losing Tim. And Tim was…fine.

Tim stared up at him, from where he stood on a train that was taking him away from Kon. He waved, and the train shot off.

“Tim!” Kon yelled again, and he was flying against the wind currents in the air created by the train in their speed. He nearly smashed into Tim when he caught up and bowled them both over the train. Tim coughed.

“Kon! Jeez.”

“Sorry,” Kon apologized, helping Tim up. He winced when he realized he was standing on the roof of the train. Tim huffed, but Kon see he wasn’t really annoyed. There was a slight quirk to his mouth.

“Okay,” Tim said. “You got me, but can you keep up?”

“What?” Kon watched bewildered as another train swept past just at that second and Tim jumped across. Just like that, Tim was gone in a matter of seconds.

“Tim!” Kon growled. He flew after Tim again, but then there was another train and Tim disappeared with that one too with one easy step. Tim didn’t even hop over it. He really just lifted one foot, placed it on the other train and by the time his second foot came down to rest to the first Tim was gone.

It was hard, each time Kon flew after him. Eventually, Kon gave up on flying. He figured out that Tim would disappear as soon as one train appeared, and it was predictable enough that Kon could keep up. As soon as he landed next to Tim, Kon would jump over to the next because Tim was doing the exact same thing. It made Kon sweat and his legs burned because he wasn’t used to this kind of exertion.

“Ha!” Kon panted. “Got you.”

“Do you?” Tim asked as they both hopped to the next train.

“Yeah,” Kon said and then cursed. Because Tim had hopped with him but then jumped back to the train they just left.

“You can’t just change the game like that!” Kon yelled at his receding form. Tim didn’t hear him though, and Kon resigned himself to hopping on another train back. Then, he remembered he could fly. Kon rushed straight down and flew into Tim on purpose. It made them both skid across the roof dangerously. Kon pinned him.

“You’re going to stay put,” Kon said, breathless. Tim stared at him with wide blue eyes.

“Yeah?” Tim said.

“Yeah,” Kon said. “Making me chase after you. Seriously, jumping on train?”

Tim chuckled, the sound sending a rush of warmth down Kon’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Tim said and smiled wider and brighter than Kon had ever seen him do. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before opening them again. They were really so blue, Kon thought.

“Dick used to take me train surfing,” Tim explained. “It’s tradition, I guess.”

And Kon’s heart stopped at that, at the realization there was just the tiniest bit of sad to Tim’s eyes. Because Tim was a living piece of history. He was actually there, in the things that Kon read about in history class. In the chapters on their tablets that told in a dry tone about when Nightwing used to be Robin and formed the Titans. When Nightwing was Batman’s Robin and when Batman was only an urban legend at first because people didn’t quite believe that such a hero could exist.

“Thank you,” Kon said and felt the weight of Tim’s eyes on him.

“Welcome,” Tim breathed, and Kon didn’t think. Leaned down and pressed his lips to Tim’s own. Tim froze, and Kon pulled back. Panicked that he did something wrong, but Tim tugged him back down. Kissed him further, harder than Kon could have imagined.

“Uh, wow.” Kon said, dazed when they finally broke for air.

“Yeah,” Tim said, out of breath.

“Let’s do that again,” Kon said.

“Train surfing?” Tim asked teasingly. “Yeah, let’s go. If you get off me.”

“Hell no,” Kon said. “Not doing that again. But this—this I’ll definitely do again.”

And they kissed for a long time on the roof of the train as it took them all over the lines.


End file.
